Gaslight Wiki
Willkommen in Gaslight !thumb|Wikimatographie, das Neuste in der aktuellen Æthernetztechnologie! Willkommen, Ladys & Gentlemen, in der Stadt des Dampfs und der Maschinen. Dem gewaltigen Großstadtmoloch von Zephyr, der das Bindeglied zwischen dem Unmöglichen, dem Unwahrscheinlichen, und dem geradezu Unsinnigen darstellt. Diese mit Sicherheit unvollständige, aber dafür umso skurrilere Enzyklopädie, soll das Rätselhafte entschlüsseln, das Unbekannte erforschen und das Nutzlose zugänglich machen. Vor allem aber, ist es eine Beschreibung der Stadt Gaslight und der Welt Ætheria um sie herum, die mit jeder Meile, die wir in das unerforschte Territorium vordringen, nur noch größer werden wird. Also, starten wir die Dampfmaschinen, setzen die Goggles auf und bringen dieses Baby in die Luft! Volldampf voraus! Gute Anfänge sind übrigens die Chronologie, oder die folgende Übersicht. Des weiteren sollte ich vielleicht noch anmerken, dass sich diese Sammlung vor allem darauf konzentriert, den Stand der Welt um ca. 1920 ÆsT zu beschreiben, auch wenn wir natürlich längst ein gutes Stück weiter sind. Was soll ich sagen, ich bin eben nostalgisch. Hochachtungsvoll und im besten Wissen, dass sie sicher auch etwas von meinem berühmten Wunderelixier kaufen werden, Dr. Phineas White, Profi-Scharlatan. Inhaltsverzeichnis & Übersicht The Gaslight Chronicles – Phantastic Tales from Steampunk Dystopia “Nachrichtenähnliche Retrospektiven aus der dystopischen Semivergangengenheit einer nicht vorhandenen Zwischenwelt jeden Tag und Übergestern!“ - Doctor Phineas White, Profi-Scharlatan Die schwere Holztür schwingt knarrend auf und vor euch eröffnet sich eine gewaltige, runde Halle mit marmornen Säulen und kunstvollen Fresken. Unzählige Angestellte, Professoren und Studenten laufen emsig hin und her und genau vor euch steht ein etwas verwirrt aussehender Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren und einem abgerissenen Laborkittel, der ständig an seiner leicht kaputten Messingbrille herumspielt. Als er euch sieht, steckt er die Hände in die Taschen und kommt eilig auf euch zu. "Willkommen, Æther-Reisender! Willkommen im Thaumaturgical Research Institute der University of Gaslight. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, das geheime Wissen der unerforschten Randwelten zu archivieren, während die anderen Fakultäten nur die Banalitäten des Alltags niederschreiben. Furchtbar langweilig, wenn sie mich fragen. Sie haben sich für die Führung angemeldet, ja? Dann kommen sie nur näher, sie sind hier genau richtig! Mein Name ist Dr. Phineas White, genannt Whitey. Und auch wenn mich manche, weniger zivilisierte Personen, als Scharlatan bezeichnen würden, kann ich ihnen dennoch versichern, dass ich ein echter Wissenschaftler bin. Sehen sie sich nur meinen Arztkittel an! Fühlen sie mal! Er ist so weich und flauschig, ich könnte ihn den ganzen Tag tragen! Und das tue ich auch, denn ich bin wirklich total seriös! Also keine Sorge, sie sind in den besten Händen. Nunja, zur Sache, nicht wahr? Kann ich ihnen vielleicht eine Tasse Tee anbieten? Nein? Gut, dann mal los. Ich nehme zumindest etwas Gebäck, wenn es sie nicht stört. Oh, und bitte fassen sie nichts an, die Artefakte sind von außerordentlicher Seltenheit. Wenn irgendwas kaputt geht, schicken die mich wieder ins Archiv zum Briefmarken ausschneiden, das hier ist meine letzte Chance. Äh, nunja, also, wo war ich? Achja! thumb|Einband der "Gaslight Chronicles" Das hier ist Ætheria, die Inselwelt inmitten der Weiten des Æther. Eine Welt auf dem Höhepunkt der industriellen Revolution. Eine Welt aus Kupfer und Messing, angetriebenen durch Dampfkraft und bewegt durch drehende Zahnräder. Voll mit obskurer Magie, verrückter Wissenschaft, seltsamen Kreaturen, exotischen Ländern, phantastischen Gerätschaften, mächtigen Luftschiffen, bunten Rüschenkleidern und vielen anderen Merkwürdigkeiten, von denen sie bisher nichtmal zu träumen gewagt haben. Hier kann der Gentlemen von Welt noch in Ruhe seinen Tee trinken und eine Partie Bridge spielen, während er die Gesamtheit der Existenz in seinem Luftschiff vor den kosmischen Schrecken aus den unerforschten Randregionen rettet. Glauben sie mir, ich habe es gesehen- Nunja, zumindest auf Bildern. Sie befinden sich auf der Insel Zephyr im Zentrum der Windfury Islands, in der Stadt Gaslight, der modernsten Metropole der bekannten Welt. Wenn sie irgendwo Antworten finden, dann ist es mit Sicherheit hier. Wir sollten mit den Grundlagen anfangen, damit sie wissen mit welcher Art von Dimension sie es hier zutun haben. Lassen sie mich ihnen die Chronik zeigen. Der beste Ort um anzufangen, ist schließlich ohne jeden Zweifel immer der Anfang, zumindest nach unserem Verständnis von Zeit und Raum. Aber wir sollten uns nicht mit unnötigen Details aufhalten. Bitte folgen sie mir, hier entlang." Ihr schreitet durch die große Halle, biegt in einen schmalen, von hohen Bücherregalen gesäumten Flur ein, und kommt schließlich in eine gewaltige, runde Bibliothek, in der kleine, fliegende Roboter eifrig die dicken Wälzer sortieren. Die Gaslampen an den Wänden flackern unruhig und hin und wieder flattert euch ein Fetzen vergilbtes Pergament vor die Füße. Es riecht nach Leuchtgas, Getriebeöl und altem Papier. Wahrlich, die Antworten müssen hier sein. Mr. White fliegt eilig über den polierten Marmorboden, bleibt an einem Regal stehen und reicht euch ein besonders dickes Buch in einem roten Einband. Darauf seht ihr ein schwarzes Zahnrad mit einem stilisierten Flügelpaar und darüber steht der Titel: „The Gaslight Chronicles - Phantastic Tales from Steampunk Dystopia. A Brief History of the modern Æther Age, the steam powered World of Ætheria and the Exploration of the Æther Realms.” Seltsam. Seltsam und viel zu lang. Aber ihr geht dennoch zu einem der Tische hinüber, entzündet die kleine Leselampe und macht euch an die Arbeit. Hier geht es zur Chronik, eine umfassende Übersicht über die Welt und ein guter Start zu lesen: The Gaslight Chronology. Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Flora & Fauna Kategorie:Geographie Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Technik Kategorie:Wissenschaft